Fox Moon
by silent-insaneminako
Summary: Full Moon x Naruto crossover! Twelveyear old innocent childish Naruto Uzumaki loves singing, rocking on his electric guitar and dreams of becoming a rock star. Unfortunately, a malignant tumor in his throat prevents him from pursuing his passion. However,
1. Naruto's Case

**Hey all, and welcome to my latest Naruto fanfic, 'Fox Moon'!!! This idea came to me while I was rereading my Full Moon manga. I thought to myself hey, wouldn't it be funny if I did a Naruto/Full Moon crossover? Well here I am, typing it as it comes into my head in the order of the Full Moon manga but with Naruto characters and with some very good twisted yaoi. There will be some good song lyrics in here from various artists, both female and male, and from the Full Moon manga. By the title, I suppose you probably figure out who the main character is. But I'll just go on with the story ok! The summary comes from the Full Moon manga. Here we gooooooo!!!! (Cracks her fingers and starts to type furiously)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Full Moon. If I did…well let's just say it could get preeettty ugly…

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Twelve-year old innocent childish Naruto Uzumaki loves singing, rocking on his electric guitar and dreams of becoming a rock star. Unfortunately, a malignant tumor in his throat prevents him from pursuing his passion. However, his life turns around when two surprisingly fun-loving harbingers of death appear to grant Naruto a temporary reprieve from his illness and give his singing career a magical push start.

"…." Talking

'……' Thought

…… _Naruto's Emotions_

"…**." Memories **

"…" _**Music**_

Chapter 1: Naruto's case

Today I sing as always… 

…_thinking of you._

_Songs of love…_

_My dear Neji…_

"Stop it Naruto!"

'Oops!' thought the said boy as he turned to face his young looking grandmother Tsunade. The boy gulped as he laid his electric guitar down slowly.

"Grandma!"

"Music is so disgusting. It reminds me of your father and makes me ill."

Naruto looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry. But I…"

"Don't talk back to me!"

"Yes ma'am."

The woman sighed as she took a breath from her pipe.

"Dr. Umino is here. Behave yourself," she said as she exited the small blonde's room. A few seconds later, a brown haired man with a small horizontal scar on his nose and wearing a doctor's coat entered the room.

"Dr. Umino!"

"Hello, Naruto. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine!" the boy answered as he hugged his doctor.

_Dr. Umino is my doctor. I'm always amazed that his name means Dolphin._

_The hospital he works for doesn't usually make house calls. However, since Grandma says I can't leave the house…_

'Don't know why.'

_Dr. Umino makes a special trip for my check-ups._

Naruto gives a small sad smile in thought.

It's true… 

_I'm ill…_

_There is a malignant growth called a "Sarcoma" in my throat._

'It's like a cauliflower…'

"Naruto, let's go through with the operation. I've already asked you many times."

The boy smiled.

"No, doctor…I'm sorry…"

"If you don't have the operation, your life will really be in danger. At least take some medicine for it."

Naruto hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head on them.

"If I have the operation…I'll lose my voice, right?"

Dr. Iruka Umino looked to the side, avoiding making eye contact with his patient.

'Uh-Oh…'

"Yes…I'll have to completely remove your vocal cords."

"I-I'm not afraid of dying. I've always wanted to try dying once."

The brown haired doctor gasped as he looked at the young boy.

"What!?"

Naruto raised his head from his knees and looked at the doctor with his electrifying blue eyes.

"But what I'm really afraid of…is not being able to sing…ever again."

"Naruto?"

The boy smiled and lowered his head again.

"So I won't have the operation.

Iruka sweat dropped.

'He really knows about life. Even if he just looks like a normal 12-year-old…'

"Doctor, I have a favor to ask."

The man blinked and tilted his head.

"What is it!? How unusual!"

"Could you pretend I'm supposed to go to the hospital tomorrow?" the boy asked as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Iruka looked shocked.

"You want an alibi!? Where are you going? If you need to buy something, why don't you ask the house-keeper or her daughter?"

Naruto gave a short laugh as he pulled out a sheet of paper from the breast pocket of his two-piece long sleeved orange pajama outfit.

"Taa-daa! I passed the preliminaries for the Leaf Records' New Artist audition!"

Letter:

Mr. Naruto Uzumaki

Thank you for applying to the "20th Annual Leaf Records' New Artist Audition." You have passed the preliminaries.

We will be holding the next round of audition on the date and time indicated, so if you wish to participate, please bring a copy of your sample music or instrument of choice for your audition, please register by 1:00 p.m.

Time & Date: January 13, 2007 (Sat)

Registration ends at 1:00 p.m.

Location: Leaf Records Headquarters Building first floor.

Located 7 minutes from Konoha Square.

Sponsored by Leaf Records K.K.

Manager-in-charge: Shikamaru Nara

Staff-in-charge: Shino Aburame

End of letter

The blonde giggled as he shyly covered his face with the letter. "I sent it out without telling Grandma. It's tomorrow…"

He trailed off in hopes the doctor got the hint.

"N-O! As your doctor, I can't allow you to do such a dangerous thing. I do feel sorry for you, but please understand."

Naruto frowned.

"Oh, come on! I want to be a singer! Please doctor! I promised Neji!"

The man only sighed as he got up and started to exit the room, he stopped and turned his head. "Sorry."

Naruto started to wave his arms franticly.

"Waaaah, don't apologize!!!"

**Memory 1:**

"**Naruto. Don't cry so."**

"_**Please, Neji…don't go…"**_

"**Naruto, the United States isn't that far….please promise me…"**

**Crystal tears from his azure eyes as he looks at him.**

"**When we meet again, we'll both be closer to our dreams… I'm going to be an astronomer, and you're going to be a singer!"**

**He smiled softly as the other continues to cry.**

"**Naruto, I love you…even when we are apart, I will always love you."**

**He kneels down and pats the blonde's head.**

"**I'll look up at the sky to search for the moon. I'll find it right away…shining brighter and brighter…"**

**End of Memory 1**

The next morning, Naruto woke up with the chirping of the local songbirds that always liked to fly into the garden. He slowly sat up and looked at his guitar, the light that shone from the window reflected off it's glossy black coat with crimson flames.

'A dream…? Neji…'

He got up and began to wash his face that the water that was in a bowl, then he dried his face with a soft towel. He noticed the audition letter and sighed. A look of determination instantly shone in his face.

_I just have to go to that audition. I'll do it! I'll be honest and ask Grandma directly!_

"Please let me go out!"

"No!"

Naruto hung his head in defeat as his grandmother did her poetic calligraphy.

'I knew it…!'

"If you need something, I'm sure Ino (the housekeeper's daughter) can get what you want."

The boy shook his head as he pulled out the acceptance letter.

"No, it's that. I don't want to go shopping. I-I want to go to a singing audition…"

Tsunade twitch slightly at the word 'singing'.

"A singer?"

Naruto nodded, not having any idea about the consequences it might cause.

"Yes…"

The older blonde gently put her brush down before standing up and walking toward the youth. She gently took the letter and gave it a disgusting look.

"You really are that man's son…that's troublesome…"

Naruto stared in horror as his elder ripped the page into many pieces.

"No!!!"

As the pieces of what was left of the paper fluttered to the ground, Tsunade gave her grandson a dark look.

"You must never say you want to be a singer again, ever. Today I forbid you to go out, even into the garden. Go back to your room."

A few minutes later…

Naruto sat in front of the television, sighing as the daily commercial of horoscope countdown.

'Yay, my lucky day!' he thought sarcastically.

'Okay, that's it! I'll have to be a bad boy today!!! I'll sneak out!!!"

He slowly slid his door open only to find Ino sweeping. The teenager turned and smiled.

"No, no Naruto."

"I-Ino!"

The girl laughed and wagged her right index finger at the boy. Naruto sighed and slowly closed the door.

'What now!? I didn't think Ino will keep watch! The audition starts in two hours!' he thought as he leaned against the wooden sliding door. In defeat, he sadly closed his eyes.

Neji!! 

Naruto slowly opened his eyes just in time to see something unusual.

A black fingerless gloved hand started to materialize from one of the light orange walls of his room.

In an instant, a raven-haired teen (by the looks of it) wearing a dark blue vest over a black-sleeved shirt, black pair of pants with black skater shoes, a black kitty eared cap sat on his head. He was carrying a black and blue backpack with two black wings attached from it. Dark bangs enclosed the pale face by both sides, and dark onyx eyes reflected the light of the room. A black tail with a white tip made it's appearance behind the boy. Naruto slid down to the ground on his behind when the stranger caught sight of him. A small smile crossed his face as he said;

"Ha! This is the right one! Naruto Uzumaki, age 12!"

'What…? I mean who? Did he just…? Did he just pass through the wall? That guy…'

"Sasuke, wait!"

Suddenly the blonde's eyes widen as a pink haired girl angrily emerged from the wall after the raven haired. She was wearing a tightly red top corset with black trimmings and a red short miniskirt that was a few inches below her knees with a black studded belt. She had a black top hat with two soft bunny ears coming out of it. Two small soft white wings sprouted from her back. She was also wearing a pair of black knee boots over black fishnet stockings. She also had a red buckled choke collar on her neck.

Naruto could only blink as the girl scolded the boy.

"Darn it Sasuke! You're always running off and leaving me behind!"

The girl was so pretty even when angry caused the azure eyed boy voice out his thoughts.

"Wow! She's cute! This one's a bunny!"

At the sound of his voice, both figures turned to face the 12-year old.

"You can see us?" the bunny girl asked nervously.

Naruto blinked then smiled while he lowered his arms to the side, his long sleeves covering his hands.

"Huh? Uh yeah!"

Both the girl and the boy took several steps back in surprise. They then began to yell at each other.

"What!? Wh-wh-why can he see us!? He's still alive isn't he!? Sasuke! What'd we do!!!"

"How should I know!?"

The small boy chuckled. "Hahaha! They're silly."

Suddenly they began to do poses.

"Alright, we gotta do this right!"

"We are the harbingers of death, and we can even make crying kids shut up!"

"Sakura!" "Sasuke!" "Negi-ramen!!!"

Naruto started to laugh so hard, he had to hold his stomach.

"Bwahahahahahaha!!! N-Negi-Ramen…Hahahahahaha! Sounds delicious!"

"Sasuke…I just don't like this name." Sakura said as she sweatdropped at the orange wearing pajama boy's reaction.

"Forget it, our boss named us." the boy answered.

"Bunny and Kitty ears are so cute!" the human managed to breath out as he continued giggling.

Both teens blushed in embarrassment as Sasuke placed his hands on his kitty cap and Sakura huffed.

"That's cuz we're from the death pediatrics ward…"

Naruto instantly stopped laughing as a calm look appeared on his face, and his eyes grew cold.

"Death…pediatrics ward…?" he slowly repeat it.

So that's it… 

"Oh…I'm finally going to die…"

The pink haired girl gasped then started to panic by waving her arms defensively.

"N-no, it's not your time yet! You've still got a year to live! Please don't cry!"

The raven haired boy sighed, closed his eyes, and leaned against the wall.

"But there's someone who's trying to prevent your death….and there was a prophecy that the person would appear today. So we were sent to prevent you and that person from meeting-" he opened one of his eyes, then closed it.

"-and…uh…?" Both onyx eyes snapped open and stared into the empty place where the youth was sitting. "Uh…where'd he go?"

"Sasuke! Where'd he go!?"

"What!?"

They had a chance to catch a glimpse of orange material disappearing into the wall that they materialized from.

Both Shinigamis looked at each other than dove into the wall themselves.

"Darn it! He got away!!!" Sasuke groaned as he was met with a empty city street. Sakura followed her partner.

"He was so quiet, we thought he'd listen to us!!!"

Both of sighed and began to search for their run-away assignment, unaware that the slightly tanned boy was hiding a couple of feet away, his breaths in small quiet wheezes. A small orange backpack on one hand, and his beloved guitar strapped to his back.

'I can't breathe…'

_I'm sorry Death…but if I only have a year to live, I **have **to make it to that audition._

'I've gotta hurry!!!'

Naruto started to quickly walk, taking care that he didn't overdo it, taking winding streets into he managed to make it to a main street. He stood on the side and smiled as he saw a yellow car about to pass by. He gave three frantic waves.

"Taxi!!!"

The cab screeched to a stop by the boy who in turn quickly opened the door and hastily hopped in.

"Leaf Records in Konoha Square please!!!"

'I gotta change quickly!'

"Alright. I'm not letting you go, shorty."

"Huh?"

The boy blinked at the aging taxi driver who was instantly replaced by a stern looking Sasuke.

"Oh no!" Naruto cried out, before kicking the other passenger door open and jumping out like a jackrabbit. The other winged teen appeared on a broom.

"Wait!" she cried out as she began to follow him.

The blonde turned and stuck out his tongue. "What are you crazy!?"

45 minutes later…

Naruto stood at the entrance of the Leaf Records' Building.

"I…I m-made it…" he managed to gasp out. He had managed to change his clothes from his soft orange pajamas to a white shirt with long loose orange sleeves, orange and black striped wristbands, black shoes with gold painted buckles, black pants with numerous amounts of pockets with button and zipper openings, and 3 long silver chains loosely wrapped around his waist. The shirt was decorated with a red spiral design that seem to glow in the daylight. (the design is basically the fox's seal.) "Registration closes in 15 minutes?"

As he was about to enter the building, he noticed something by the front door's flower display; a black stuff cat with a bluish tint to it's fur and a blue collar with a silver fan tag. Red eyes reflected the pink light from a soft furred bunny animal with a large red bow and big emerald eyes, and pure white wings that sat next to it.

"Oh! They're so cool! Very cute! I wonder what they are, maybe some decorations?" he said as he slowly went to touch one. Before his hand managed to make contact, the cat smack the hand down in a pin down position.

"Ouch!"

Poing!

A now very irritated Sasuke stood behind the now surprised Naruto whose arm was being held firmly by the teen himself.

"M-Mr. Death!!!"

"Go home now! We can't have you hanging outside!!!"

"N-no! Absolutely not! No way! Please Mr. Death! Let me go to the audition! If I don't make it, I'll do whatever you say…so please." the look of defeat had now replaced the startled look as blue eyes became dewy.

Sasuke stared at the tired boy for a few moments before lowering his head in defeat himself.

"…all right."

Poing!

A now satisfying looking Sakura appeared. "See? No way…"

A confused look appeared on her bewildered face as she looked at her partner in surprise.

"…uh…wait…WHAT!?"

But Sasuke kept his attention at the now relieved orange clad boy.

"You'll keep your promise?"

The boy blinked then smiled.

"Uh-huh!"

"Sasuke! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

The said teen frowned.

"Sakura, shut up already."

"Um…I have another favor to ask."

The onyx boy turned to face the other male who was giving him a sober look.

"Yeah?"

"I saw how you were able to transform into different things. I-Is it possible that you can make me into an adult…? With your magic?"

Sakura angrily shot the boy a look, a angry nerve appearing on her head.

"Hey short stuff! Sasuke's abilities don't exist to fulfill your wishes!!!"

But her ranting was ignored as the other two continued with their conversation.

"Why do you want to do that?" Sasuke asked as Naruto pulled out a taped up admittance letter.

"I wrote that I'm 16 on my application. Since the audition was for 15 and up. And…because it was my dream to be 16…"

Just four years older…sixteen, the same as Neji… 

"But I…probably won't be able to live that long." he said sadly.

Sasuke sighed as he snapped his fingers and a sheathed dagger appeared in his hands. He then proceeded in taking off one of his gloves.

"Okay." He said as he began to unsheathe the blade. 'Is 16 an adult?'

Sakura stood frozen as Sasuke continued.

"I'll also make you healthy…whenever you're sixteen."

He placed the blade on his skin and slowly made a cut, deep enough to allow a stream of blood to drip out into a small capsule half Sasuke had in the other hand that had held the dagger. After deciding that there was enough of the crimson liquid inside, he clasped it closed with the other half. He extended the pill to the blonde who gently took it.

"Take it. When I snap my fingers, the capsule will break into your body. You might feel a small sensation, but please deal with it."

Naruto swallowed the capsule without hesitation. Sasuke lowered his eyelids halfway.

"Good boy…"

Snap!

Swoon.

Poiing!!!

Spiky short blonde strands became longer, illuminating, and silkier, limbs and body grew longer and leaner, three whisker markings appear on both cheeks, a new shade of darker blue made his eyes deeper. (His hairstyle, consider it like Dark Mousy's hairstyle from D.N.Angel but blonde)

Once the transformation was complete, Naruto hesitantly walked to a window and gasped as he saw his reflection.

'Oh my…Wow, this is so great!!! I-I look cool!!! I'm really 16!'

"Thank you, Mr. Death! I really appreciate it!"

Without thinking, he glomped the raven haired Shinigami who strongly tensed at the touch, while Sakura took a step back in shock.

"H-hey! Get away from Sasuke!!!"

"Are you happy now?" Sasuke asked after he was released. Naruto grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Um…can you add a couple of tints to the ends of my bangs?"

7 minutes later…

Birds happily chirped as the soft winter breezes passed through the trees on the records' company property. But they all were silenced by a very scary outburst.

"Sasuke! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

The scene now revolves around the two Shinigamis that were hanging around the building next door, and had a excellent view of the inside.

"What's you're problem Sakura? Are you taking enough calcium?" the raven-haired dully replied as he gave her a sideways glance before looking away.

"I can't believed you ignored orders and even placed a spell on a human! Are we going to get it from the boss finds out!!!" She angrily yelled, as a fiery background appeared behind her. However, it suddenly extinguished as a twisted thought came to mind.

" D-did you…" she trailed off as she lowered her head and her body began to tremble.

"Hmmm?" Sasuke said as he turned to face her again.

"Did you fall in love with him…at first sight? No, no! Sasuke is mine! He'll never have you!!!" she said as she began to angrily throw punches in the empty air.

Sasuke sweatdropped and mumbled, "Since when am I yours?" He sighed, "Don't worry that's not it."

Sakura stopped her actions and slowly blinked at her comrade. "Huh? Wha?"

"If he stays attached to this dimension because of his wish to attend that audition…it will cause a problem when we're trying to take him with us when he dies."

Sakura groaned. "Uh…that's true…But what if he makes it!? He'll refuse to come with us for sure!!!"

"Calm down, Sakura. Geez. Are you positive you had a glass of milk lately? Anyways, I've already thought about that. Oh, here he comes." he said as he pointed to the group of people through the one of the many windows of the building. Both of them instantly teleported inside, Sasuke stood next to a middle aged man who had a unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"I'll be there in a second, after I go to the bathroom." Asuma said as he walked out of the room.

"All right." was the group's response as they started to leave the room themselves.

The man hummed a tune as he walked down the hall, but he gasped as an invisible force smacked his forehead, and he collapsed unconscious to the ground.

What invisible force was that you ask? Well, Sasuke in a hurry to finish the assignment, knocked out the guy using a sleep spell. Sakura gave a half-hearted laugh as she and Sasuke gave each other quick high-fives.

"I'll just replace this human as one of the judges. Then we can all go home happy." he said as he started to do hand signs and with a puff of smoke, he was the exact copy of the human male.

"Way to go, Sasuke! I had faith in you!" Sakura cheered as she dragged the body of the unconscious Asuma away.

'Riiigghhhtt.' Sasuke thought as he caught sight of the group of judges and followed them into the room for the judging.

Elsewhere:

Naruto hesitantly creaked open the door of the waiting room, becoming nervous as he caught sight of the roomful of very young attractive teenagers.

'Woah! Everyone looks so cool! I wonder if I look too plain.' he thought as he managed to take a deep breath before entering. At the sound of the door opening fully, all heads turned to see the new arrival.

Different eyes colors instantly became cold as the blonde hesitantly sat down in a bench, and started to tune his guitar.

'Oh great, everyone's staring at me. Is my looks weird? Am I uncool?' he though once more as he acted like they weren't staring at him. As he started to gently pluck the strings of his beloved instrument, a young boy about the age of 17 sat next to him. Brown spiky hair, black pupils, and red stripes on both cheeks greeted him.

"Where are you from?"

Naruto looked up and tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You don't belong to any company or agency do you?"

"Uh, no. Not that I know of…"

"Oh…"

The blonde adverted his attention back to the previous task. 'I wonder why he asked me that, do I need to be in a agency or something?'

The boy leaned in and began to whisper. "I truly feel sorry for you, man. But you aren't going to make it. Just between us, they already decided on the winner for this audition."

Naruto instantly froze before whipping his head at the other's direction. "Wha? But then why would they even bother to hold this audition!?" he asked, his voice booming out loud, causing the rest of the room to look at them both in question.

The mysterious boy made a 'shhhh.' sound and placed his finger to his lips to indicate the blonde to keep his voice down.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Naruto whispered back before the other spoke. The striped teen nodded his head then continued.

"They always hold auditions like this to be featured in the media for news and entertainment shows. Some 'lucky' person gets chosen out of thousands of applicants becomes instantly famous from all that attention. Great publicity opportunity for the new singer."

"Oh…" His cloud blue eyes grew distant.

'So that's the way it works…not very fair…'

"But you've made, right?" he asked the dark eyed boy who gave a small smile.

"Yeah…"

"The audition will now begin. When your number is called, please enter the room."

"Number one, please enter."

…

"Number 5, enter."

…

"Number 9, your turn."

…

_So that's it…I find it kinda of sad…I always believed that it was the best talented singer that always won…I wonder…why I'm still here after what I just heard…I didn't listen to my Grandmother…Dr. Umino tried to stop me…_

"**You've still got a year to live!"**

"Number 12, please enter."

Naruto blinked as his heard his number being called. He looked down at the tag with the blue colored 12, and gave a faint smile as he clutched in. He got up, grasped his guitar, and entered the room.

3 minutes later:

"So what kind of music do you like?" Gai asked as he looked at the young boy from head to toe.

"I like alternative rock…and punk rock!"

"What do you want to do after you become a singer?" asked Ebisu as he adjusted his dark shades.

"Um…uhhh…I just simply want to sing…because I like to sing." Naruto now losing his courage, began to have a feeling that he probably wasn't going to make it anyway.

Sasuke, as Asuma, thought the exact same thing. "Alright, please sing."

"Oh , yes!"

Naruto sat on the stool and adjusted the strap of his instrument, as a microphone stand was placed in front of him. He started the to play the music and began to lightly sing.

"Huh?" Ebisu said as he placed a hand on his ear, straining for the voice in the music.

"Hey, stop! Your voice is too light. We can only hear the music. Please sing louder! Don't be shy, young one!" said Gai as he gave the blonde a thumbs up and a pearly smile.

'But if I sing any louder than normal, my throat will hurt and I won't be able to breathe. What do I do?'

Sasuke/Asuma crossed his arms in disappointment.

"I know what's going through your mind right now, but I told you that when you're sixteen you're healthy…geez this kid…"

"Huh?"

"N-nothing!" 'I almost blew it.' "It's alright, go ahead and sing. You love singing…don't you?"

Naruto stared at the speaker for a couple of minutes then gave a them all a big smile, enough to make hearts melt.

"Yeah!"

All three judges blushed, surprised at their reactions to a young male.

'Wow, that smile…it was just sudden…' thought Ebisu as he adjusted his shades once more to their place.

'Such a attractive aura this young one has, an absolute springtime of youth!' thought Gai as he nodded for some unknown reason.

Sasuke said nothing.

Naruto took a deep breath and began to collect his concentration.

_I don't care if they already have a winner…if I don't have enough courage and talent, I'll never make it in the music business…even if it hurts me…no matter how painful it inflicts in my heart…these emotions are all pieces of my dream._

He began to sing.

" **_Memories concern  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safer in my room  
Unless I try to start again_**

_**I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight"**_

'Woah! What a loud voice! And I can breath easily too! I didn't know I could sound so good! I like this feeling!' the boy thought, not realizing that he was singing in a normal voice.

_This is fun!!!_

"_**Cultured my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I have no options left again**_

_**I don't want to be the one  
Who battles always choose  
Cuz inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused"**_

_Neji…can you hear me? I love you too…I'll sing…what I couldn't say through my tears…look up into the illuminating pearl in the sky…and search for me….a full lonely moon shining and lighting your way…to hold you in my warmth…Please find me…a small moon in the large open sky._

"_**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight**_

_**I'll paint it on the walls  
Cuz I'm the one that falls  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight…"**_

Sasuke stood there as the song made him feel like it was returning something from long ago. The blue eyed boy finished with a fading beat before he looked up.

"Um…I guess I'm done." 'Wonder if I should leave now…'

Screeching of chairs were the response as both Gai and Ebisu stood up and called for the staff-in-charge Shino.

"Shino! Send everyone away! Call Hatake and Yui! The winner is number 12!"

'Huh? Wait! What!? I'm the winner!?'

Sakura, who was in hiding behind the window curtains of the room, angrily whispered at the now silent teen Shinigami.

"Sasuke! What are you doing!!! He wasn't suppose to win!!!"

But he said nothing once more.

"The third round of the preliminaries is cancelled."

"Hey, what's going on?" "What?"

Naruto hesitantly exited the room and ran into the boy from earlier.

"Oh. You won? Did you have any connections? What a cheat…"

"No, no connections! I, myself, don't understand why I was chosen…" Naruto trailed off as he slowly strapped his guitar to his back.

"It's cuz you're attractive, that's why."

What? 

"It's not uncommon for the record companies to chose unfairly choose good looking people as the winners. Lucky for you, you're hot. "

The blonde grasped the strap of the black instrument tightly as the other continued.

"In other words, you won't have made it…when you can't even perform well."

End of chapter 1

**Okay, that's the end of the first chappie for Fox Moon. Pretty much, it's almost exactly like Full Moon. The song that Naruto uses is Linkin Park's 'Breaking the Habit'. Oh! Pop quiz!**

**Guess who the boy Naruto spoke to in the auditions. Was it:**

**Shikamaru**

**Lee**

**Kiba**

**Kabuto**

**Sai**

**If you guys want, you can answer with your reviews. If you review that is! Catch you later in Fox Moon chapter 2!**

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	2. As long as my wings can fly

**Oh! Hello. Hello. So glad you can join me on my second chapter of, ****'Fox Moon****'.**

**I was pretty busy, so I apologize if you couldn't take the delay another day! (gives an apologetic pout) Anyways, the first reviews were really cheerful to read. The first reviews actually read the details and even got the quiz right! You readers are what make all of us writers the reason we write. To this honor, I will try to update as much as I can! Um….let's see…..(sweatdrops) For a moment, I lost my train of thought. Sorry about that. Okay, I was reviewing over my handwritten version that was revised numerous of times and had added a new twist to this. So if you don't like it, I apologize once again.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters or the Full Moon storyline. If I did, I would totally make myself the boss of the Shinigamis!!!!

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Twelve-year old innocent childish Naruto Uzumaki loves singing, rocking on his electric guitar and dreams of becoming a rock star. Unfortunately, a malignant tumor in his throat prevents him from pursuing his passion. However, his life turns around when two surprisingly fun-loving harbingers of death appear to grant Naruto a temporary reprieve from his illness and give his singing career a magical push start.

"…." Talking

'……' Thought

…… _Naruto's Emotions_

"…**." Memories **

"…" _**Music**_

_**Last time in Fox Moon:**_

_**Twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki has a dream of becoming a rock star. But the tumor in his throat stops him fulfilling it including his very strict grandmother, Tsunade, who send him to his room after he asked to go to an audition to sing. With his hope quickly fading, along came the Shinigami pair; Negi-Ramen, that consist of the bunny Sakura and a kitty Sasuke. After a slight running away mishap, Naruto begs them to allow him to go to the audition and if he were to fail, he would let them collect his soul as scheduled the following year on his death day. Afterwards, with the help of Sasuke's abilities to transform things, our blonde hero got a makeover. But little did he know that the Shinigamis were going to make sure he wasn't going to win. In the auditions, Naruto meets a boy who informs him that they had already decided on the winner. With his courage sadly gone, he starts his turn with no encouragement. But when performing, Asuma (who was really Sasuke in disguise), reminded the blonde why he was in the audition in the first place. With a smile, Naruto happily performs and the results; he is the winner of the auditions!**_

Chapter 2: As long as my wings can fly…

"No, no connections! I, myself, don't understand why I was chosen…" Naruto trailed off as he slowly strapped his guitar to his back.

"It's cuz you're attractive, that's why."

What? 

"It's not uncommon for the record companies to unfairly choose good looking people as the winners. Lucky for you, you're hot. "

The blonde grasped the strap of the black instrument tightly as the other continued.

"In other words, you won't have made it…when you can't even perform well."

---

Naruto stood rooted at the spot as the other boy gracefully walked away.

I only won because of the way I looked? Not because of my talent or voice? 

Naruto instantly turned around and ran back. He slid open the doors and walked in hesitantly. Two of the three judges (one was missing, and we all know how it was), looked up from their discussion with their assistants.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki. We were just about to get you."

"Yeah…umm I need to speak with you."

Gai blinked as Ebisu peered at him over his glasses.

"Huh?"

"What is it?"

Naruto took a small deep breath.

I don't want to win just because I'm attractive… 

"About my audition…"

…_Please cancel it!!!_

Before he managed to say those last words, an imaged flashed before his eyes. A pale eyed brunette stared at him with a warm smile as he held a dove on one hand and petted another that was perched on his shoulders. Pure white feathers surrounded him as he spoke.

The azure eyes widen as he remembered his purpose.

No… "Please promise me…when we meet again, we'll both be closer to our dreams…" My promise to Neji…If I don't take this opportunity, I may never make it… 

_Even if I go to other auditions, I won't know whether I'll…win again…_

The boy looked down at his shoes shook his head, and then clenched his hands tightly.

"It's…nothing…"

Several minutes later…

Naruto walked out of the building into it's main grounds that were hidden from view by the many trees and bushes. His footsteps echoed off the stone tiles as he walked with a guilty aura around him.

'Coward.' he thought to himself as he felt a small breeze of warm winter wind blow through his long silky strands of his sunshine hair.

_I had to say it…or it would have remained a thorn in my heart…I hate myself for not being able to speak up…_

Deep inside he knew he really was a coward.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the screaming of a certain pink haired death god.

"HE WON BECAUSE OF YOU! SASUKE-BAKA!!!"

The boy looked up in time to see Sakura shaking a **brass knuckled** fist a pale Sasuke who was taking several steps away from his teammate.

"S-Sakura! I said I was sorry, didn't I?" the neko stated as he dodged a fist.

He gulped when the cherry haired horror grabbed his clothes and began to shake him.

"Why didn't you say something you dolt!" she yelled out through clenched teeth.

The raven haired could only scratch the side of his head, "Um…um…I thought I heard that song somewhere before….maybe not…mumble…mumble…"

"Sasuke! And we didn't even get to find out who's going to prevent his death!"

"Hey! That's not my fault is it!?"

"It is!"

They were broken from their dispute to the chiming laughter of the blonde himself as he gave them both an eye smile.

"Hehehe, that was a song my father wrote. He was a musician."

"Oh," Sasuke managed to say as Sakura tighten her hold on his windpipe. "Welcome back."

The blonde smiled again before it was wiped off his face when the bunny girl zoomed up to him and began her screeching.

"Hey short stuff! Don't get fresh with Sasuke, just cause you won the audition."

Naruto blinked as a blush of embarrassment shone through his neatly tanned radiant skin.

"H-hey! When I'm sixteen! I'm tall!" he managed to say.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as he stepped in between them both, just in time too. The jealous girl was already brandishing the **brass knuckles** again. "Cut it out!!!"

"Um, but I can't go home looking like this so…can you change me back again? To twelve?"

"Hm?" Sasuke looked at the blonde then nodded his head. "Yes. Of course."

Snap of fingers.

Poof! Boing!

Naruto found himself normal again. As he put down his guitar down gently, Sasuke spoke.

"Are you really going to become a singer?"

The boy nodded, surprising the Shinigami for a moment when he saw a sudden dark look of glowing crimson crossing the blue eyes, but as it quickly came it left. Sasuke blinked,' Must be imagining things..' he thought to himself, though something told him otherwise.

"Look, you only have a year to live! Why don't you have your operation…Do you think it's useless trying anything?" he said a bit angrily at the blonde's stubbornness.

The response he received made him fall anime-style.

"Heh, I don't know. Maybe I'm just doing it for nothing." Naruto said giggling as he scratched the back of his head. "When I sometimes think about it, I do think it's useless to even bother to try."

The kitty eared capped boy sat up and sweatdropped. 'This kid…he totally moves in a different wavelength.'

Naruto continued. "But…I feel excited…"

Even if everything is in vain, I… 

"I can't stop my beating heart!"

The onyx eyed Shinigami's eyes widen as he took in a red aura from the boy who had smiled without warning. He stood there in silence for a couple of minutes before smirking.

"All right! Do what you can! I'll help you out with what I can for a year." he finally said crossing his arms over his chest and nodding. Naruto clapped his hands together in happiness.

"WHAT!?" was all Sakura managed to say as she was in her bunny mode.

However, as earlier she was ignored.

"Hey, my blood is valid until I disappear…so you can become 16 anytime. When I'm not with you, call me with this whistle!" Sasuke said as he handed the youth a whistle with a silk blue chain. "I'll fly over right away."

The bunny girl could only stare in shock as she started to turn into stone from the neglect she was receiving. "Grrr…"

"Th-Thank you Mr. Death!" the blonde said with a blushing smile.

Sasuke sweatdropped. "My name is Sasuke! Stop calling Mr. Death…"

"Wow, I'm so very happy!"

As they were too busy talking, they fail to hear approaching footsteps until the twelve year old was swept into the arms of a familiar handsome brown haired man.

"Ah! Wh-what's going on!?"

"I've got you! Kitsune! Why are you mumbling to yourself?" asked Iruka as he gave his patient his nickname and a stern look.

Naruto stared at the adult in shock as his face turned red.

"Dr. Umino!? Why are you here?" he asked in panic.

"I thought you might just be here, and you were!" Iruka said as he placed his hands on his waist. He couldn't see the two Shinigamis who were in their cute 'lil animal forms and watching the scene.

"Hey, Sakura. Who's that? Is that the dobe's doctor? Uhh, Sakura?" asked Sasuke as he poked a now neglected stoned bunny Sakura.

"T-thank you for taking me home, Dr. Umino." Naruto said later in Iruka's car.

"No problem, but we'll have to think of a good excuse to give to your grandmother." replied the doctor as he kept his eyes on the road. The Shinigamis where in the back seats in their plushy forms, Sasuke with a black shinobi outfit and a still neglected stoned Sakura. Although Iruka couldn't see them, they were still hiding just in case.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry for causing so much trouble for you, Dr. Umino." the boy said apologizing.

"Don't worry, I promised your father…that I would protect you." Iruka kindly said," So don't make me worry so much, okay?"

Naruto blinked then smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"What's up?"

"Huh?"

"You just look so happy. Why?"

"Well Doctor…it's just that…you remind me of Neji…your personality and kindness…it's almost similar…and it makes me happy."

"Neji…hmmm…Oh! Isn't he your boyfriend from the orphanage that you were in?"

The blonde gasped then began to wave his hands in front of him defensively.

"M-my b-boyfriend!? Neji!? He isn't!" he sputtered out. "Not yet anyway…" he added in a whispered voice.

"But you both love each other very much don't you?" asked the doctor. 'He's cute when he's in denial.'

Naruto raised his legs to his chest, he had taken off his shoes, so he was able to rest his feet on the seat.

"Neji told me he loved me…but before I could tell him that I felt the same…he moved to the United States with his new foster family and that was the last I heard of him…" the blonde said sadly.

The young doctor stopped the car in front of a railroad crossing, the red lights on, warning of a train nearing.

"Well aren't you still going to tell him? I can make an international call for you if you'd like."

"I-I don't know where he lives…I've been waiting for about two years now." the boy replied while closing his eyes and trying to relax.

Iruka gave a small frown and thought, 'I wonder if his grandmother is intercepting Neji's letters?'

He snapped out of his thoughts when the blonde spoke again.

"I-if I become a famous singer…my name will probably be known in the United States, too. Then…then Neji will be able to easily find me…"

In the back seat, Sasuke's eyes widen as he took his humanoid form. His eyes narrowed as if in anger, then he turned his head away to look out the window.

The train was now passing by, so Iruka gave Naruto a sideway glance then turned fully when he noticed something and an involuntarily shiver passed through him.

The blonde's blue eyes were now darker, a slight glowing of red in his pupils. Just for a moment, Iruka can see the hatred, sorrow, and loneliness the boy had suffered through. And just like the train that had now left, and Iruka began to drive, the strange glowing stopped and Naruto's eyes returned to their cheery state.

Turning to face his doctor, Naruto smiled and asked, "I'm sorry…am…am I being a bit childish?"

Dr. Umino shook his head in answer. 'He's very admirable…uh oh…I think I'm going to cry…'

As soon they arrived, the doctor ran off to announce their arrival, tears streaming out of his eyes as he got off the car, leaving the blonde to tilt his head in confusion.

'I wonder why Dr. Umino didn't ask how my audition went…he probably thought I didn't make it and didn't want to mention it to me to make me feel sad…I bet ten bowls of ramen, he doesn't believe that I made it…I can't sing that loud when I'm twelve…sigh…what should I do? Should I tell him, shouldn't I? He always told me that the truth shall set me free…no wait, I got that from that religious channel…'

"I wonder if he'll believe on my transformation…"

Just then, he was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud angry voice.

"Hey shorty!"

The blonde turned and blinked as he came face to face with a very pissed off-anger-waves- coming-out-of-him-Sasuke.

"Yes? What is it, Sasuke? You look like very upset."

The raven-haired opened his mouth, and began to talk in a calm but very dark tone, his head lowered as his front bangs cast a shadow over his eyes.

"I…you… I thought your reason why you wanted to be a singer…was sincere because you truly wanted to become one…but…you wanted to be a singer for the sake of a guy!?"

Hellish flames appeared in the background of the Shinigami (zooming up to his face) as he raised his head to show his angry onyx eyes.

"Uhhh, yes?" Naruto answered as if it was a normal thing to do.

Sasuke zoomed up to him.

"I can't believe you just say it like it's no big deal! You can't just say it lightly! How can you be a singer with such a stupid motive!?"

The human frowned and retorted back.

"I so can too! I'll just do my best!"

"Dobe! Even if you try your best, your insincerity will show! How can your motive ever be serious?"

"I'm not insincere! And I'm truly serious!"

Sasuke snorted and then shot a pissed off glare at Naruto, who gasped at the intensity of that glare.

"Hey, think about it! If your 'boyfriend' left you alone for two years, it means he doesn't love you anymore!"

"Eh!?"

The raven continued as the blonde stared at him with angry wide eyes.

"He's probably enjoying his life in the United States having fun. Oh, did you ever think that he might already have replaced you with a new girlfriend/boyfriend?"

Naruto growled out as he swung back a fist and connected it to Sasuke's left cheek, making the teen stumble back to the ground on his ass. The Uzumaki glared at him with dark cerulean eyes as he was now breathing heavily.

"Neji…would never do that to me…"

Sasuke wiped at his bruise and aggressively smirked.

"How can you be so positive that he's not out with someone else!?"

"Because! Neji is loyal! He would never do such a thing!"

"Feh, listen to yourself defending that sap, its pathetic!"

"Stop it!"

A no longer neglected bunny Sakura floated in mid-air and watched the spectacle for a few moments, before transforming into her humanoid form, pushing her comrade out of the way to face the almost breathless blonde.

"Hey…you have someone precious to you?" she asked making the boy nod his head as he tried catching his breath.

Sakura's slightly pale emerald eyes glowed and glittered as a sparkly background surrounded them both. Giggling, she grabbed one the boy's hands with both of hers' and rubbed her cheek against it.

"Oh, love is love! I don't know what you're so upset about, Sasuke. It's beautiful to see some one being faithful to the ones they love. I'm cheering for you, Naruto! Go for it!"

The blonde sweatdropped. 'Go for it?'

An angry Sasuke kitty butted in shouting.

"Sakura! What the hell is wrong with you? One minute you're so dead against him becoming a singer, and now you're willing to be helpful? What are you bipolar!?"

All the while, this was happening, Iruka had just walked out to get the blonde.

"Uhhh, Naruto? Come on in. What are you doing?"

In all the while, the young boy suddenly envied death.

--

"How inexcusable to leave the house without anyone's permission!!! Moreover, what's worse is having Dr. Umino take you to a carnival is simply shameful!!!" Tsunade said as she was giving her grandson, who had just came out of the bath, his blonde hair still soaked with water and a orange towel around his neck, a stern scolding.

Naruto inwardly grinned and mentally thanked his doctor.

'Ah, so that's the excuse…thank you Doctor!' he thought as he gave his young looking grandmother an apology.

"You **must** not do this again, do you understand?" the elder said now calming down.

Just as the youngster was giving his nod, he felt a small vibration coming from the left breast pocket of his infamous orange pair of pajamas.

"Oh, okay! I'm going to bed! Good night!" he said quickly as he got up, sending numerous droplets of water raining from his hair, semi splashing his grandmother with it.

"How rude!" he heard his elder said as he gave a small run outside heading to the small building. Once he reached the small room, he slid open the door and ran inside and quietly shut the door of his room. Sighing, he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a vibrating black and orange cell phone.

"What is it?" asked a kitty Sasuke as he floated to the blonde and grabbed the towel and began to dry the boy's hair.

"It's the cell phone the agency gave me." Naruto answered as he instantly remember how surprised the agency was when he told them he didn't own one.

"Hello?" he said as he flipped open the device.

"Hello, Naruto? This is Kakashi Hatake. Your debut single will be released on May 1! It's gonna be a maxi-single."

"Wha? My debut? May 1? That's quick." Naruto managed to say through his shock.

"Yes, we do things quickly. You'll have to get used to it. We have to take your CD cover photos first…are you free this Thursday?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh…y-yes…um…can I write the lyrics for my debut single?" the blonde asked hesitantly.

Sasuke turned to face the human.

"Hmmm? Well…we can't guarantee we'll accept them, but you're welcome to try anyway."

This cheered up the blonde. Meanwhile, the neko Shinigami continued to stare at the human in silence.

"Okay! Thank you!"

I can't continue blaming myself…if my singing isn't alluring…then I'll have to try harder… 

"**Cuz you're attractive."**

The blonde inwardly groaned in agony at the other boy's words.

'Stop thinking about that!!!' he angrily thought to himself. He then realized his new manager had asked him something.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Can you repeat it again?" he said sheepishly.

In the other line, the youngster can hear the older man chuckle.

"I said do you want to use an alias or your real name?"

This irked Naruto who instantly began to panic.

"N-no. No. No. If I do, it'll cause trouble!"

Kakashi laughed. "Ok, so an alias then. What will it be?"

Naruto thought for a moment, placing a fragile looking index finger to his lips in concentration. Looking around, he caught sight of his trusty guitar. After a few seconds, he smiled and gave his answer.

"Kyuubi."

--

The dark city was illuminated by the soft haunting illumination of a full moon. On top of one of the high skyscrapers roofs of the city, a slim figure stood up. His figure was outline from the lunar glow, and the shadow took two steps forward into the light, to reveal handsome blonde cerulean-eyed, lightly tanned whiskered marked teen wearing a black shirt with long orange sleeves with red flames as designs. An orange fox with nine tails is the shirt's main design. A blue sapphire necklace matched his ocean eyes. He's also has on a pair of black cargo pants, with orange zip/chained pockets. A black guitar is strapped to his back. The long silky red tipped blonde strands of his hair move as a night breeze passes by him. He sits on the ledge and a small orange fox emerges from the shadows and rests it's muzzle on his leg.

For a few minutes, he has his attention to the moon before looking into the camera.

Suddenly lyrics appear on the screen as the boy begins to sing.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone 

The image fades into black as white words in text appear.

Kyuubi Debut Maxi Single "Lonely Fire" 

**On Sale May 1**

Another image shows of him walking through the cold city air with the fox by his side.

People blinked as they caught sight of the latest new commercial of the new upcoming singer.

A few schoolgirls who happened to be walking by an electronic store managed to see it from the window TV. Displays.

"Oh my god. He's hot!" said one.

"Squeal! He looks so cute! Especially with that fox with him!" the other commented.

"Such a graceful looking sad beauty!" the third one said with an exaggerated swoon.

In a bookstore across the street:

"Hey, look at this guy! He looks awesome!" a young boy said as he got his friend's attention by putting a magazine in front of his face.

"Wow, his style in clothes are cool!" Replied the friend.

On the other side of town, two men came out of a building from their lunch break and gasped as they saw that the poster they put up 15 minutes ago was now gone. Again.

The taller of the two yelled out in frustration as the other held out a spare poster to him.

"I can't believe it's gone!!! Again!!! We just put that one up!!!"

"I wonder how they managed to do it. The poster is B-I-G!!!" his partner added in.

Back at the Uzumaki Residence:

Tsunade walked to the small room outside her home to the small living quarters of her only grandson, holding a small tray.

She gave a small knock before sliding open the door to spot the blonde child at the desk reading a book.

"Naruto."

The boy looked up, his ocean blue eyes curious.

"Yes?"

"I brought you some snacks that Ino had made. Have them with some tea."

"Oh? Thank you, I'll gladly accept it." he said smiling as he stood up and gently took the tray from the older woman's hands. He gave a small bow and she nodded before stepping back returning to the main house. She gave a small frown as she had felt a bit of difference in her grandson's behavior.

'Something's not right…' she thought as she continued to walk back inside.

Meanwhile, the blonde was watching the older woman from behind the screen door before poofing into a cloud of white smoke to reveal a now relieved Sakura.

'Why do I have to be stuck as Naruto so he can go out?" she said with a sweatdrop as she remembered the big blue puppy eyes he gave her to convince her to do it.

"Oh well, I got some sweets! And there seems to be nothing lovey-dovey between Sasuke and Naruto!" she said smiling holding a treat to her lips as a pink background with lots of small red hearts on it showed behind her.

Meanwhile:

"A live appearance at a music store!?" Naruto asked in surprised.

Naruto was at the Leaf Records Office talking to his manager Hatake Kakashi.

The manager was a handsome thing, with slightly pale skin, silverish spiky hair, and mismatched eyes of black and red. A faint scar came across his red eye. But other than that, he was a beautiful thing. (Not in Naruto's opinion, it's just fact.)

"Hmmm? Oh, it's for promotional purposes. There are tons of requests to the Konoha website to actually see you. A lot of the requesters had also seen your commercial, so they just keep adding."

'Revealing my face…' the blonde silently thought as the ugly words came back to him, his heart thumping.

"**Cuz you're attractive."**

'My lyrics were accepted…so this might be a good time to…'

"Mr. Hatake!"

"Yes?" asked Kakashi as he was looking at some paperwork.

Naruto's heart beats faster as if something inside him was trying to surface as he asked the dreaded question.

"I-is it true…is it true that I won the audition…because the judges were more interested in my looks than in my talent?"

The reaction he got was not what he expected.

The silver haired man looked at him blankly before breaking into a chuckle.

"Woah, that's kinda of harsh don't 'ya think? Who would say such a thing? It makes you sound like a pro already."

Naruto fell down anime style as his manager continued his laughing. Lifting up his head, with tears of embarrassment in the corner of his misty blue eyes, he miserably thought, ' I'm such an idiot…for asking such a stupid question…and Mr. Hatake didn't even give me a good answer.'

Standing up, he stared at his shoes, unaware that the neko Shinigami, who had accompanied him, floated silently in the sidelines in his kitty form.

The blonde gave a small sigh and spoke in a small voice.

"I think my courage is gone again…"

Sadly, nobody but the Shinigami had heard what he said.

--

"He was depressed because of that?" Sakura said as her pink gum colored hair moved with the night breeze that blew through the roofs of the city offices where both teen Shinigamis were. They were both leaning against a cool rail of one of the buildings of Konoha square, watching the population below move in its normal schedule.

Sakura was wearing a red Chinese dress that came up to her knees, with black shoes, a long red sash that was wrapped around her thin figure, silver star earrings, and of course her bunny ears and fluffy cotton tail.

Sasuke in the other hand was wearing a mock black t-shirt with dark blue sleeves, his black pants, and shoes. He was not wearing his hat, tail, or backpack with its wings. His raven hair shone against the soft illuminating light of the moon.

"Such a coward!" Sasuke spat out, a bit angrily. "Someone says one mean thing to him and he totally gets all emotional about it!"

His partner giggled before replying, "But maybe he's not use to socializing with people that much. He didn't go to school because of his weak health right? I'm not surprised in why he gets really worried in other's comments."

"But why should it matter to him if he was chosen for his looks or not. All he cares about is to become a singer for that boy!" Sasuke barked, refusing to say the blonde's love interest's name.

Sakura angrily looked at the neko as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Sasuke! Will you just listen to yourself? To be with the one you love is not a stupid motive! Especially for Naruto."

"How would you know Sakura?" he retorted back. He pulled away from the rail and looked at the bunny then was startled at the serene look that came across her face.

"Because…he's risking everything…even his life…he's willing to risk his own life for that motive, Sasuke…"

The raven-haired's eyes widen on how true her words were.

"**I-if I become a famous singer…my name will probably be known in the United States, too. Then…then Neji will be able to easily find me…"**

Sakura gave her partner a small smile as she saw all his anger instantly fade away as her words sunk in.

"Sasuke…accept him…"

"**I can't stop my beating heart!"**

The onyx eyed death god sighed as the blonde's words echoed in his head. Sakura mentally giggled and turned to look at the scenery below, temporarily blocking out her partner from her range of detection as she watched the humans playing out their lives. She stayed like this for a few minutes as in thought, before breaking out into a faint red blush and gave out a small giggle.

"S-Sasuke…e-even I…even I…for the one I truly hold precious to me…" she stuttered nervously before taking a deep breath and turning to give her neko bud the proclamation.

"Even I will do anything for Sasuke! That's what I really want to say!!!" she said before blinking at the empty spot where her crush was standing.

"Eh?" was all she said as an empty howling wind hit the right tone for the mood.

"SASUKE!!!! WHY WON'T YOU EVER TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!!!???"

--

**Once again, I apologize for making you all wait for this second chapter…I was just so busy and was struck over and over again with writer's block. It sucks, but what am I suppose to do?**

**Anyways, I hope this one is okay…although it is shorter than the first chapter, but I'll try to make it up okay! And I didn't add a song to this chapter! Gah! I'm such an idiot! I'm sorry! But the next chapter will have one, anime scout promise!**

**Hope you all had a nice summer and are now looking forward to the now present fall. Brrrr, it's soooo cold here in the South California area, that I've caught the cold and I'm currently trying not to kill myself by overexerting myself…at least you the readers have better luck that I.**

**Okay, nuff said!**

**Please review!!!**


	3. Even radiance can be shadowed…

**Hello and once again thanks for joining me in the third chapter of 'Fox Moon'! I was really busy with family and school things, so I had to take a break from writing in order to type this chapter. This is a short chapter, so I apologize if it doesn't fuel your hunger! I'm so sorry! (dodges a couple of flamed arrows, but manages to get pinned to the wall) Wahhh!!! Please, just enjoy the following chapter! Please read and review!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so don't sue me. I only write for my entertainment and because it keeps me from going insane…but if I did own Naruto, there will be a lot of yaoi couples. (Grins evilly)

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Twelve-year old innocent childish Naruto Uzumaki loves singing, rocking on his electric guitar and dreams of becoming a rock star. Unfortunately, a malignant tumor in his throat prevents him from pursuing his passion. However, his life turns around when two surprisingly fun-loving harbingers of death appear to grant Naruto a temporary reprieve from his illness and give his singing career a magical push start.

"…." Talking

'……' Thought

…… _Naruto's Emotions_

"…**." Memories **

"…" _**Music**_

--

Chapter 3: Even radiance can be shadowed…

---The following afternoon, outside Leaf Records---

Lots of Kyuubi fans awaited in line to enter the building to watch their new idol give his first performance. Many girls giggled in the thought of taking pictures and in hopes that they could at least talk to the blonde hottie.

And while they waited, the blonde was getting ready in the dressing room.

Deep blue eyes open slowly then widen as Kyuubi took a look at himself in the mirror and admired the outfit the wardrobe staff handed him. Although the main colors were white and orange, it also had its small share of black.

Sasuke, who had just popped in without the blue eyed singer's notice, took one look before his mouth dropped open in how it made the teen look appetizingly attractive.

He had on a slim white dress shirt with long sleeves that had black thread on it, an orange dress vest with two black breast pockets that were sealed with zippers. (I'm very obsessed with zippers, its kind of goth/emo/punk all at the same time!) A black spiral logo was on the back of it. (I love the spiral design of the Kyuubi seal and because Uzumaki also means spiral, so it's like the family crest) He was also wearing a black loose pair of pants that screamed 'emo' in a sense. The thread on the pants was white, and it was all completed with a black tie with the same nine-tailed fox logo. (After Kakashi found out that Naruto loved foxes, he ordered a lot of new designs for the blonde from the wardrobe staff who was thrilled to the fact that a hot male teen idol liked a cute woodland creature as a logo.) The outfit hugged his body, showing it to be more feminine than masculine. (if you've seen Yugioh, you may notice that Naruto is like Yugi in a chibi way, while being Kyuubi is like Yami in a hot slim way) A black choker with a silver spiral tag on his neck was added to show some animalistic nature to this 'innocent' image.

"Woah, awesome outfit! Thank you!" he said smiling in his normal cheerful way, but now that he was Kyuubi, Naruto's normal cute looks were now hot, or at least to the wardrobe staff who squealed, fainted, and gasped at the sight of him.

"No, no! Thank you for wearing it and making it look grand!"

"Oh, you make it complete!"

"Only a true radiant person can make it so!"

His manager entered the room and when he caught sight of the youth being surrounded by his 'admirers', he began to chuckle drawing everyone's attention to him.

"It seems to fit you quite well." Kakashi said before being ambushed by the staff that mainly consists of women and just one guy. He gave out a small sweatdrop before giving his gratefulness to the good job they did.

"Oh, but Mr. Hatake! It was you who gave us the materials and image we needed to create such masterpieces!" an orange haired girl said as she caught one of her fellow staff members who fainted at the hotness of the silver-haired male.

"Oh, I didn't do much, I just provided a little inspiration." Kakashi said as he began to take several steps back from the scary crowd.

"Oh, he's being modest! That's so attractive!" said Deidara as he began to give a small chuckle before giving the final touches on Kyuubi's super soft textured hair. He admired how silky the young singer's hair was, so he had made sure he did his absolute best to make it known to the world.

'Weirdoes', Sasuke thought as he stood next to Naruto. He didn't like how close the older blonde was to the younger one, even if it was to do hair and makeup.

After Kakashi ushered everyone but himself and the blonde (plus invisible Sasuke, who decided to stay out of the way and sight for the moment) from the room, he looked over the singer before giving a nod and a thumb's up.

"Yes, this will definitely be a hit with the audience. Considering that there's a huge crowd outside waiting to see Kyuubi! And with those songs you've written, it will be the greatest thing since Icha- I mean uhhh…sliced bread!" he said as he gave out a small nervous chuckle.

The neko Shinigami sweatdropped as he knew what the manager had managed to try to hide.

'Pervert.' he thought with a scowl. He only hoped it wouldn't rub off on the young blonde. Gods forbid it.

"Thank you for the praise." Kyuubi said as gave the older man a childish bow.

Kakashi laughed again before a knock on the door called for his attention.

"Hmmm? Wonder what it could be. Excuse me, Kyuubi."

"Oh, of course." was the reply.

Naruto turned to look at his reflection as the Hatake spoke to a man who seemed to manage to dodge all the busy workers who were setting the stage.

"Mr. Hatake, it's here…"

"Oh, wonderful! Right on time! Excellent!" the manager said before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

As the two men spoke with one another outside, Sasuke walked up to the blonde to make his presence known. He sighed as he hanged his head in shame, yes he felt a little guilty on the argument from several days ago, so he thought it would be the perfect time to make up for it. And with Naruto alone, he wouldn't have to worry if anyone was watching, thinking that the boy was talking to himself.

"Oi, dobe…" he started out, but when he got no response, he looked up to see something unexpected.

The human's eyes were lightly glowing, not much to be noticed if not studied hard enough, but behind those cerulean blue hues, a wave of red was threatening to break free. The look was almost…soulless. Just like when he had asked Naruto if he was really going to be a singer. At first he was sure he was imagining.

Alarmed, the raven-haired grabbed the blonde by the chin and pulled the tanned body towards him, breaking the trance Naruto was on, his eyes returning to normal, before blinking confusedly at the concerned kitty eared cap-wearing Shinigami who was staring into his eyes hard.

"Sasuke?"

The said onyx eyed teen blinked, before a small pink tinted line appeared on his pale face at the closeness of their faces. He instantly pulled away, releasing the hold on Naruto's face then looking away.

"It's nothing."

Question marks appeared around the orange clad boy as he tried to even figure out what just happened. He crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes to think it out, before receiving a small thump on his head.

"Ow! What was that for!?" he growled out, glaring at the now amused death god.

"If you try to think too much, you'll end up hurting yourself…dobe."

This time, he got a response as the singer punched him square in the cheek, before executing a swift knee kick to his stomach causing the taller of the two to fall on his hands and knees.

"Don't call me 'dobe' you Teme!" he gritted out in anger standing above him with his hands clenched tight.

Sasuke stared at the floor in shock; he didn't expect the young human to know how to actually fight, since the blows proved how skilled he was.

'That would explain the punch from the other day…caught me completely off guard.' he thought before getting up.

"Well, it seems that you're a quick one to anger…" he said as he wiped his face staring at the blonde.

"It's your fault! What are you doing here? Did you come to tease me? Cuz if you did, I swear I-" he was cut off.

"I'm sorry…"

Naruto stared at the neko for a moment in shock.

"Wha?"

"I-I said some bad things to you…about your motive being insincere and not at all serious…"

Sasuke looked away, his bangs covering his eyes.

"At-at the audition…I was so taken back that I just couldn't move. Your voice…was so…unique…pure…it was like it didn't belong in a human…just a sound…a beautiful sound…and I felt like I was dreaming."

The tanned boy's innocent eyes widen in amazement as the other continued.

"And…and I was happy…I was happy because there was a singer like you…because it reminded me…when I use to sing as a human…"

Naruto took a step back in surprise.

"Y-you used to be human!? Sakura too!?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, death is just a half job for people who commit suicide. Not a real big deal or anything…a bit boring and stressful, but a job nonetheless."

_Sasuke committed…suicide? However, he doesn't seem like the type to have done so…I would have thought that he had died naturally or something else…but to have taken his own life…_

"And when I found out your song was for…Neji…I was upset because I was moved by such a song…but it was wrong…I…I really knew you were strongly serious…so…"

He took a small breath before continuing.

"I'm sorry."

_Sasuke…_

Naruto smiled before walking up to the raven-haired and glomping the latter.

"Yay, we've made up! I forgive you because I'm happy!" he said childishly.

The young death god blushed as he began to sputter.

"H-hey dobe! Don't touch me! Leggo!!!"

Pout.

"I'm not a dobe, Sasuke-teme!"

And thus began a two minute insult of the metal capacity of 7 year olds…

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A dobe."

"Grrr, I know you are but what am I?"

Smirk.

"A dobe."

"Gah, I'm never talking to you again."

"………"

They both glare at each other in silence. But with our little blond, the quietness never lasts long.

"Arrghhh, teme! What are you looking at!?"

"A dobe."

They were so caught up in they're fighting, that they both didn't hear the door open.

"Naruto!"

"Hmm-wahhh!!!"

Both the mortal and Shinigami looked up from their heated argument only to be swept off their feet by envelopes of different sizes. Soon both the teen idol and the now kitty transformed Sasuke were buried under the letters.

"Looky at all the fan mail you've received!" Kakashi said cheerfully as he now held the empty mailbox carrier.

Naruto emerged to the surface of the paper ocean taking a deep breath.

"W-what? F-fan mail?"

The odd-colored man nodded as he tossed the cardboard box aside.

"Yup, these are all requests from radio stations. They're all requests for 'Lonely Fire'. Your songs are #1 requested in the local stations. And the album isn't even out yet. Ad only your voice is heard…"

Azure eyes widen as the words began to sink in.

Kakashi gave the young boy a kind smile.

"Surely now you know that you weren't chosen just for your looks?"

They both began to laugh.

--

_Neji…it's hard being strong…but now I know I can keep going forward…and I'm probably not alone…_

As soon as everyone was seated inside the small concert hall, the lights went off, then on, the spotlight now setting it's lights on the once empty stage that now held an enormous pear white egg with the Konoha seal on the center.

Murmurs of surprise.

"An egg?"

"What's going on?"

CRACK!

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, here he is…"**

White and orange feathers burst out of the egg as a figure emerged from them. Fans screamed, cheered, and drool (fangirls), as Kyuubi was viewable, two white and orange wings spreading out of his back, with a wide grin of his face.

More hushed voices.

"Wings!?"

"Computer graphics?"

"No way!"

Backstage, Sasuke had snapped his fingers to create the special effects.

'The rest is up to you, dobe.' he thought as he sat back and enjoyed the show.

The crowd went silent as Kyuubi began to strum his guitar and sing in a clear low voice.

**I dreamed I was missing**

**You were so scared**

**But no one would listen**

**Cause no one else cared**

**After my dreaming**

**I woke with this fear**

**What am I leaving when I'm done here?**

**So if you're asking me I want you to know **

The blonde idol began to sing in a louder voice, as he gently lowers himself to the ground, his wings fluttering.

**When my time comes**

**Forget the wrong that I've done**

**Help me leave behind some**

**Reasons to be missed**

**Don't resent me**

**And when you're feeling empty**

**Keep me in your memory**

**Leave out all the rest**

**Leave out all the rest **

Azure eyes deepen with emotion as he continued his song.

**Don't be afraid **

**I've taken my beating**

**I've shared what I made**

**I'm strong in the surface**

**Not all the way through**

**I've never been perfect **

**But neither have you**

**So if you're asking me I want you to know**

**Forgetting/all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well **

**Pretending/someone else can come and save me from myself**

**I can't be who you are**

The guitar began to end it's string induced song as Kyuubi repeated the last verse before trailing off.

As soon as the song ended, the crowd jumped to their feet and began to cry for an encore.

Inwardly, Naruto smiled as he began to laugh into the mouthpiece as he started his second song of the night. A small band joins the singer as he starts, and a small group of dancers began to make their appearance. They're dressed as a high-class society.

The curtains draw to reveal the setting of a ballroom party. The dancers surround a girl with light brown hair in a white ballerina outfit. She seems to be covered in blood.

**Oh please, she's not bleeding**

**on the ballroom floor just for the attention**

**That's just ridiculous…ly on.**

**But she's sure is going to get it (the attention & the bullets)**

**here's the setting, fashion magazines line the walls**

**now the walls line the bullet holes.**

The dancers move to let the girl to dance around, and then they begin to join her as Kyuubi moves around to the beat. On the audience, the fangirls are trying their hardest not to jump the hot blonde.

The white clad ballerina dances to cerulean-eyed idol as she pulls out a gun and aims it to herself. An act of shooting herself, then she drops the gun and continues her dancing.

**Have some composure, and where is your posture?**

**Oh no no! You've pulling the trigger all wrong.**

**Have some composure, and where is your posture?**

**Oh no no! You've pulling the trigger all wrong.**

**Give me envy**

**Give me malice**

**Give me attention**

**Give me envy **

**Give me malice**

**Give me…a break**

**When I say shotgun you say wedding**

**Shotgun**

"Wedding!!!"

**Shotgun**

"Wedding!!!"

**Yeah sure let her have it.**

**She didn't choose this role.**

**But she'll play it and and **

**make it sincere so you cry**

The dancers begin to encircle the ballerina as male dancers dance with her before switching partners. She twirls and begins to stagger in act of dizziness of blood loss.

Kyuubi puts his guitar down and still singing, dances with her in a choreography that he had practiced earlier that week and perfectly memorized it by heart without missing a beat with his singing.

**But they believe it from the tears and the teeth**

**right down to the blood on her feet**

**Boys will be boys, hiding in estrogens and Auberinge dreams**

**Have some composure, and where is your posture?**

**Oh no no! You've pulling the trigger all wrong.**

**Come on this is screaming photo op.**

**But they believe it from the tears and the teeth**

**right down to the blood on her feet**

**Boys will be boys, hiding in estrogens and Auberinge dreams**

The ballerina begins to fall to the ground and the whiskered teen kneels by her and gives her a slight peck on her cheek as his wings disappear into a disarray dance of feathers that spread through the stage before realizing into the audience then disappearing.

The thick red curtains fall on the bowing and curtsying dancers and band, as the black clad blonde walks up.

"Thank you for coming! I hope you enjoyed the performance as much as we loved performing it for you. Give a hand to my lovely dance troupe and marvelous band." he said as he swept his right arm upstage and the dancers and band members appeared giving their bows and curtsies once more to the screaming, whistling, cheering, and clapping of the fans.

Backstage, Sasuke gave a small smile as he floated next to Kakashi in his plushie form.

"Well, it seems that he's become a big hit alright! Looks like we're going to be busy now." the silver haired man said with an eye smile, a lovely smile gracing his features, making the wardrobe staff that were standing next to him to squeal and glomp him into a dog pile.

The neko Shinigami sweatdropped as he watched, then turned his attention to the now exhausting teen that began to walk towards him.

"Thank you…Sasuke."

The winged kitty just made a shooing gesture with his paws at the compliment.

"It was no big deal…growing wings…it's fairly easy."

Naruto shook his head.

"No, not that. For cheering me up earlier."

A blush grazed the furry cheeks before Sasuke poofed into his human form.

"W-what!? D-don't get me wrong! I just hate it when people who just worry about-Hey! Are you even listening to me dobe!?" he said as the blonde began to walk off humming a tune.

Sasuke sighed before whispering.

"But…this time…you didn't cry…"

Blue ocean depth eyes turn to look at him.

"I…I respect that about you…a little…"

At that statement, Naruto gave him a warm smile.

--

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki Residence:

Ino gently knocks on Naruto's door.

"Naruto. Naruto-kun, dinners ready."

No answer in the other side.

And why may you ask? What happened to Sakura as she played the role of the blonde?

After getting the sweet from Tsunade earlier, Sakura had fallen asleep after playing around to get rid of the extra energy she got, so now she was completely out.

Ino, curious to why the blonde didn't answer, slid open the door and gasped when she saw it empty. (Remember, she can't see the Shinigamis)

Crying out in alarm, she ran to the main house and made her way to the dining room.

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!" she yelled as she slammed/slid opened the door with force.

The said woman was calmly sipping her tea before she addressed the younger blonde.

"What is it Ino? Why are you shouting so? And I thought I told you no running in the-"

She was cut off as the female teen spoke out with terror filling her voice.

"Lady Tsuande! Na-Naruto's gone!"

The tea cup fell from the older woman's hands and shattered on the floor as Tsunade turned her brown gaze toward the Yamanaka.

"What did you say?"

--

End of chapter 3

--

**Okay, I hope this chapter came out as good as I hope it did. I apologized for the crappy description for the performance. (sweatdrops) I had the image of it in my head, but it kinda of messed up when I was trying to type it out into words. Please forgive me for the worst thing you've ever read.**

**The songs are as followed;**

**Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park (Minutes to Midnight)**

**Time to Dance by Panic the Disco (A Fever You Can't Sweat Out)**

**Okay, now I'm going to start with the 4****th**** chapter so I can hopefully update as soon as I can before any of you lose interest. So pray that I can at least update quickly, and I'll pray as well! Well, see you soon!!! Please review!**

**- silent-insaneminako**


End file.
